bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
UDM:0416
L'UDM di Aprile è Zerafalgar! Per celebrare l'anniversario del concorso abbiamo deciso di regalare a tutti un possente Zerafalgar, con tutti i rischi che questo comporta! Vi starete chiedendo perchè abbiamo deciso di sdoganare una putenza del genere, ma per bilanciare il gioco veramente(e non con presunti limiti di costo) visto che Quaid è diventato UDM di Marzo c'era bisogno di un degno rivale! Ok Raaga niente panico scherzavamo prima, abbiamo una dignità anche noi seppur infima. Perciò l'anniversario dell'UDM volevamo festeggiarlo con il Rex Reale inizialmente, ma poi il miracolo è avvenuto e durante la missione di salvataggio dei vasi e dopo averli rotti tutti, abbiamo rinvenuto un antico testo scritto in cui sono narrate le gesta e la vita del Sommo! Quindi quale occasione migliore per proclamare Yuza32 UDM ad honorem?!? APRILE 2016 - IL SOMMO YUZA32 Miscredenti ed eretici, frenate le vostre voglie peccaminose perchè l'immagine soprastante non ritrae la vera figura del Sommo ma si tratta di una sua adepta che porta gioia e felicità nel mondo attraverso il nettare dello Yuza32(e non solo). Grazie a questa bevanda miracolosa lo Yuza riesce a far arrivare il suo Verbo ai fedeli che dissetandosi con la sacra bevanda sono capaci di cose magnifiche e stupefacenti come questa: Dopo questo preambolo ecco che siamo orgogliosi di riportarvi nella recensione dell'UDM di Aprile uno stralcio dal sacro testo ritrovato, scritto di pugno dal Sommo in persona: " GENESI, MITI E LEGGENDE - Dopo l’introduzione della specializzazione ‘archeology’ in world of worldcraft molti stralci delle epoche antiche vennero alla luce e da qui i primi segni della presenza di un'unica vera entità, creatrice di ogni mondo e galassia, iniziarono a palesarsi. Molti reperti e sacre scritture raccontano la storia di questa genesi e frammenti di un passato molto lontano ma, ahimè, nessuno è cosi completo da ricostruire fedelmente cosa effettivamente sia successo; molti studiosi ancor oggi si interrogano su quale fu la scintilla dal quale scaturì il tutto, e mentre il mondo crede al big bang... ...dinosauri del calibro di Denver... ...di mondi paralleli come quello dei Digimon il complotto populista (no, Salvini questa volta non c’entra) continua la sua falsa propaganda, con millantatorie storie facenti capo al CERN di Ginevra, ovvero la macchinazione per celare la verità. Come in pochi sanno, gli ultimi ritrovamenti han portato alla luce porzioni di scritture che raccontano finalmente cosa sia effettivamente successo nel corso di quei secoli dove il buio era buio, si insomma non c era nessuno. Ma siccome Yuza32 è misericordioso ha deciso di riportare le Sue parole e quelle dei suoi discepoli più fedeli attraverso questo Sacro Testo; qui un breve stralcio del trattato dedicato allo Yuzanesimo, candidato a 2 nobel e 2 Oscar, del Dott. Barum Culex: Le cronache narrano che lo yuzanesimo, inteso come culto popolare poi trasformato in vera e propria fede al pari di tutte quelle presenti nel mondo al giorno d oggi, nasce temporalmente parlando agli albori dei secoli quando lo @yuza32 creo il mondo in 5 giorni e mezzo prendendosi il week end e il pomeriggio del venerdi libero per impegni personali che si protrassero per i secoli a seguire. In questo periodo, chiamato dagli studiosi A.C. e D.C. lo @yuza32 investi il suo fedele braccio destro, lo Ziz, al fine di monitorare il creato e per diversi secoli si mise a riposare fiducioso dell operato del suo fedele servitore e se si può dire un eresia questo fu un errore ( alcuni teologi presentano una diversa interpretazione dell accaduta ma non è questo ne il tempo ne il momento per trattarla). Lo Ziz, che è puro di cuore ma non crudele, si attornio di loschi figuri per aiutarsi nel suo compito e nel corso del tempo questi si approfittarono di lui (Lucius, Aphla dilith, Karna ecc.ecc.) scatenando una vera e propria guerra per il dominio sul creato. Ripresosi dal suo torpore lo @yuza32 si trovò dinnanzi a un mondo non più suo, ne nella forma ne nel concetto, e dilaniato dai dubbi su come poter intervenire a riguardo. Avendo fondato buona parte del creato sulle basi del libero arbitrio non poteva intervenire direttamente sul suo mondo ormai in balia della guerra. Decise cosi, e qui la narrazione subirà una lieve accelerazione, di creare un nuovo mondo dove reclutare evocatori fedeli alla sua causa (la terra), metterli in grado di generare portali per il suo mondo (app) e di lasciar loro la libertà di decisione in merito al fatto di scender o meno in battaglia per lui. Dopo che la nuova generazione di evocatori parti alla volta del portale decise, con l aiuto di un fidato compagno d armi, tale @Lex, di apparire al mondo, al mondo di voi lettori, durante l elezioni della prima UDM. Si può affermare che fu proprio quello il momento della nascita dello yuzanesimo! Questa è brevemente l'origine del culto, l'origine di tutto. Tratto dalle sacre scritture della creazione. Dopo queste rivelazioni la popolazione mondiale andò in fermento e le cronache dei giorni successivi rivelano che molti chiesero udienza presso Sua Magnificenza con ogni tipo di domanda o di dubbio. Per favorire la narrazione vi riporterò solo una delle tante questioni sollevate e la risposta che afferma il suo status quo di Divinità parsimoniosa e giusta: Ad oggi la crociata per portar il vero Verbo all’attenzione di molti è arrivata ad esser su scala mondiale, da ogni parte del mondo nuove masse di fedeli si orientano a seguire la strada indicata dal sommo e seppur questa nuova via sia costellata di difficoltà e di scetticismo, vi voglio ricordare con delle semplici diapositive che il vero Sommo è sempre a disposizione dei suoi seguaci, vuoi per una semplice domanda o per un augurio di buona sorte. Se anche questo vi lascia scettici e ancor di più incazzati per la mancanza di unità gratis vi porterò a conoscenza di eventi storici realmente accaduti dove una misteriosa identità è stata immortalata in fotografie o documenti visivi del tempo: 33 D.C. 6 6 1944, Normandia 22 11 1963, Dallas Oggi Ed ora… puoi ancor negare che Lo Yuza esiste? Riusciresti a negare tutto ciò anche a te stesso? Join the celestial Army! Join the Yuza!" Questo è solo una minima parte del testo trovato che abbiamo deciso di condividere con tutti gli utenti e fratelli di fede; rivelare al mondo l'intera opera è troppo presto scatenerebbe guerre e conflitti con le altre religioni portando alla loro estinzione. Concludiamo con un'ultima precisazione: Questa immagine è un plagio in quanto è il marchio di fabbrica usato dal Sommo per poi essere rubato e usato impunemente da altri! Inoltre la scritta originale recitava I want you on my Ziz quando lo Yuza voleva reclutare Fedeli per la sua Celestiale Armata. Speriamo che questa recensione abbia fatto un po' di luce nella tanto gloriosa quanto misteriosa storia dello Yuza32. ALL HAIL THE YUZA32 !!!